


O-goshi

by BaekdouxFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Esporte, M/M, Shounen-ai, colegial, judo!au, plot #73
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekdouxFest/pseuds/BaekdouxFest
Summary: Ambos possuem algo em comum, o esporte, mais especificamente, o judô. Um esporte bastante técnico aos olhos de alguns, talvez um tanto difícil para outros.Mas, para os dois, era simplesmente uma grande paixão. Mas esta paixão poderia ter facetas diferentes...Uma delas poderia estar encoberta por uma mágoa e a outra estava relacionada ao status de alguém, ambas possuindo as suas vertentes problemáticas.Durante um desentendimento no corredor da escola, o novato Kyungsoo acaba por aplicar um golpe em um oponente errado durante a briga. No exato momento em que ele acabará traçando um destino sem volta. Um insistente Baekhyun não desistiria enquanto não fizesse com que aquele garoto entrasse para o seu clube de judô, mesmo que o rapaz negasse mil vezes a proposta.





	1. Primeiro Golpe

**Author's Note:**

> Bem eu estou bem feliz estar desenvolvendo esse plot para o projeto, apesar a porção de contratempos que tive que me atrapalharam na entrega total da fanfic eu espero que a pessoa que desenvolveu a ideia fique contente com o resultado. Eu gostei logo de cara do plot, achei que poderia desenvolver muita coisa, espero logo poder concluir a mesma. Espero que todos gostem realmente, estou fazendo com grande carinho, principalmente por esse couple lindo.

A vida é regada de escolhas...

Desistência de sonhos...

E caminho a serem percorridos...

Todas as escolhas são urgentes 

O tempo de resposta é curto

São poucos segundos para ação

Os pontos são adquiridos,

e aí está o resultado,

vencedor ou perdedor 

❀

Mudando de cidade, Kyungsoo se sentia bastante apreensivo, teria que se acostumar com uma nova rotina, com os novos ambientes aos quais agora frequentaria e com a nova escola. Não que isso tudo fosse algo ruim, simplesmente ainda não havia formado nenhuma opinião com relação à mudança um tanto repentina, normalmente não se opunha ao que sua mãe e seu padrasto decidiam, apenas aceitava, pois, até então, não lhe causava incômodo algum.

Não tinha tantos desejos, apenas seguia a vida como era de acordo, se esforçando nos estudos e sendo um bom filho para sua mãe. Kyungsoo havia perdido a vontade de viver desafios, esta que antigamente era alimentada por alguém que deixara de estar presente em sua vida. Era evidente que o garoto não tinha mais tantas motivações, estas sumiram a qualquer esperança de que seus sonhos um dia poderiam se realizar como antes almejava. Algo que tanto amava foi largado de mão, o judô, não fazia sentido praticá-lo sem “ele” ali para orientá-lo. Tal esporte já não tinha mais valia, tanto que preferiu trocá-lo por uma dedicação em algo ao qual lhe daria resultados significativos em sua vida, ou seja, seus estudos. Seu objetivo trocara de faces.

Porém, mal este sabia que logo seus dias ficariam mais agitados do que jamais pensou. Um rapaz alegre estaria lhe causando sensações as quais pouco estava acostumado, mostrando o quanto a vida poderia ter novos e diversos tipos de significados. Durante essa jornada, talvez o rapaz de cabelos negros acabasse ficando em nervos, mas com certeza valeria muito a pena. E talvez ele voltasse a acreditar que era possível seguir seus sonhos outra vez.

❀

Sua mãe lhe deixava em frente de sua nova escola, a mulher se encontrava mais nervosa que o próprio filho, sua preocupação era notável em suas ações, já que, com o carro estacionado em frente à instituição de ensino, a mesma insistia em arrumar a roupa do garoto pela quinta vez. Kyungsoo esperava pacientemente enquanto olhava para sua progenitora, a mesma era uma mulher bastante bonita, pouco aparentava a idade que tinha, possuía traços bastante joviais aos quais atraía olhares de alguns bons admiradores. 

— Mãe, já chega! A senhora está mais nervosa que eu... — Kyung se pronunciou assim que escutou o primeiro sinal soar da escola, aquilo significava que, se não se apressasse, acabaria se atrasando por conta do cuidado excessivo de sua mãe. — Não se preocupe... Eu vou ficar bem.

Segurou as mãos da mulher, afastou-as com cuidado do colarinho de sua blusa, abriu rapidamente a porta do carro e saiu às pressas antes de escutar quaisquer protestos de sua mãe. Conhecia bem a mesma, ela iria querer o levar à porta de sua sala, a fim de certificar que realmente estava tudo bem ou que a escola estava de acordo ou coisa do tipo. Mas Kyungsoo não desejava nem um pouco passar por aquela vergonha. 

Seguiu para dentro da instituição, alguns alunos mesmo com o sinal permaneciam nos corredores, parecia que aquele era um dia de encontros e reencontros, todos demonstravam sua animação, alguns veteranos davam as “boas vindas” aos novatos, de diversas maneiras, às vezes aquelas recepções não eram tão boas como deveriam ser. Kyung segurou sua bolsa e tratou de passar o mais rápido possível entre aquelas pessoas, não era tão bom naquele tipo de convivência, tão pouco gostava daquela agitação toda, não gostava de contato com outras pessoas, era um tanto incômodo estar entre elas, então normalmente preferia se dedicar aos seus estudos, para si era uma ótima fuga. Pessoas eram vistas como um atraso para os seus objetivos.

Do já sabia da fama da escola, onde todos viviam seus fanatismos pelo esporte, vários clubes todos voltados às mais diversas áreas, desde ao futebol à natação. Mas apesar do grande incentivo do instituto com relação a essas atividades extracurriculares, esta não perdia na questão do padrão de ensino, que por sua vez era excelente. Sua mãe havia o colocado nesta para quem sabe retornasse a praticar, desejava ver seu filho em competições outra vez. Mas o garoto não desejava se desviar dos seus planos, queria estudar apenas. O esporte não encaixava nos seus projetos, o menor sentia que se caso permitisse novamente se mergulhar outra vez naquele mundo não conseguiria estar centrado no que realmente tinha importância. 

Olhava a sua volta as pessoas, alguns estavam vestidos com os uniformes de seus clubes, parecia que ali não havia muita exigência do uso do uniforme principal da escola ou muito provável acontecia atividades dos clubes antes mesmo do horário de aulas. Era normal que na primeira semana os clubes usassem o tempo antes das aulas e dos intervalos para recrutarem novos integrantes. Kyungsoo recusou diversos papéis que outros alunos tentaram lhe entregar, não tinha intenção de entrar em nenhum daqueles clubes. 

Foi diretamente para a sua sala, ocupou uma das carteiras do fundo ao lado da janela, gostava do lugar exatamente porque poderia ficar mais recluso e poderia se concentrar mais. Logo o segundo sinal foi soado, significava o início das aulas, não demorou tanto para que o professor entrasse em sala e fizesse sua apresentação como era de se esperar todo ano. Kyungsoo, mesmo que distante de tudo que acontecia, percebeu que alguém tinha o olhar voltado para si na sala de forma bastante intensa, mas não olhou a sua volta para descobrir quem era, apenas dando de ombros.

A aula correu de forma tranquila, a não ser que alguns poucos minutos antes do término do tempo da mesma o professor resolveu apresentar os dois calouros daquele segundo ano. No caso Kyungsoo e um outro rapaz muito mais alto que o mesmo. Ambos foram chamados frente à sala. 

— Bom alunos, estes são os alunos transferidos deste ano, os desejem boas vindas a nossa instituição... — Dizia o professor aos alunos presentes na sala. — Após a apresentação dos dois estão liberados para o intervalo — Continuou o homem.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo antes de fazer sua apresentação, desejava aproveitar o tempo que tinha do intervalo para ir a biblioteca estudar algumas questões de álgebra. Então, quanto mais rápido fosse naquilo, mais rápido estaria livre. 

— Meu nome e Do Kyungsoo, prazer em conhecer a todos — De forma simples se apresentou aos seus colegas, fazendo uma breve reverência, dando a palavra ao seu colega ao lado, este mesmo que detinha uma expressão muito mais amigável que a sua. 

— Eu sou Park Chanyeol, amo esportes, claro senão não teria vindo para cá... — Disse este como se conversasse sozinho praticamente, dando ideia do óbvio da sua presença ali, sua fala arrancou algumas risadas de alguns alunos da sala, as garotas se encontravam um tanto mais “animadas” com o então pronunciamento do rapaz alto. — E com certeza quero me dar muito bem com todo mundo daqui... — Se pronunciou o rapaz enquanto no final da sua fala deu uma piscadela para um das garotas que se sentava nas cadeiras mais a frente. A sala ficava ouriçada por conta da apresentação do carismático aluno.

O sinal para o intervalo logo toca. Um bolo de alunos se juntaram sobre Park, todos curiosos sobre o garoto, era notável que este gostava de chamar atenção. Aproveitando a deixa, Kyungsoo sai da sala o mais rápido que podia, seguindo o corredor a procura de onde era de fato a biblioteca.

Mas foi exatamente quando passava entre um grupo de alunos em questão, sentiu um de seus braços serem segurados, surpreso olhou em direção a quem não permitia sua passagem. Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e um tanto mais alto que si, era o autor daquele ato, este possuía uma expressão fechada e traços vistos como algo bastante peculiares por Soo. 

—Ei! Você é calouro né? — Perguntou o mesmo ainda segurando o braço do garoto. Com a sua mão livre acenou para outros rapazes que estavam por perto, não demorou tanto para que formasse um grupo de pessoas a volta dos dois rapazes. 

Kyungsoo tentou se soltar, não podia usar sua força para aquilo, surtiria quase como ato hostil e sabia das regras claras da escola que não permitiam qualquer tipo de agressão. Mas não gostava de situações como aquela onde estava encurralado.

— Esse estava querendo fugir... Vi quando ele saiu de sua sala. — Disse outro rapaz com altura parecida daquele que segurava seu braço. Sua pele era de um tom um pouco mais escuro do que as dos demais alunos, tom este que chamava atenção. Em uma pequena análise verificava algumas características, a principal destas era o seu olhar um tanto felino. 

— Não estou fugindo de nada, me solte! — Resmungou, segurando a mão do rapaz de seu braço. Apertou com certa força os dedos do rapaz que logo veio a soltá-lo, dando um pequeno resmungo pelo desconforto que havia lhe sido causado.

—Ei! — Reclamou, este vindo a agarrar desta vez a gola da blusa do menor, o trazendo para mais perto de si, olhando diretamente aos seus olhos. —Você tem por obrigação passar pelos trotes oferecidos pelos veteranos, são as regras! — Esbravejou para o outro rapaz, como se desse lhe uma ordem, esta que deveria ser acatada.

Kyung segurou os pulsos do mesmo, tratado de lhe olhar com a mesma intensidade, não abaixava para aquele tipo de coisa.

— Se você não percebeu, não estou nem um pouco afim de participar desse tipo de coisa, então trate de me soltar agora. — Soo odiava aquele tipo de coisa, odiava que as pessoas o controlasse, naquele momento não era diferente, se enfurecia exatamente por conta da ousadia do outro rapaz em querer obrigá-lo a participar daquele tipo de coisa, vista como uma grande perda de tempo para si. 

O rapaz alto acabava rindo da resposta do outro, talvez sequer acreditasse que o mesmo havia lhe respondido daquela maneira. Kyungsoo era ousado, não sabia mesmo com que estava tratando. 

— O que você vai fazer baixinho caso não te solte? — Disse em tom de provocação, buscando ver o que Do era capaz. 

Ao fundo alguém vendo a situação resolveu intervir. 

No mesmo momento que Kyungsoo resolvia ter uma ação. Esta mesma pessoa entrava na frente dos dois para apartar aquele início de briga. Sem sequer perceber Kyungsoo acabou travando o golpe na pessoa errada. 

Soo se coloca um pouco à esquerda do seu oponente, girando seu corpo para a mesma direção, abraçando-o pela cintura, enquanto coloca seu o pé direito um pouco mais para fora do pé direito deste. Segurando o corpo do seu adversário.

Kyung puxa a manga direita do mesmo em direção ao seu próprio quadril, enquanto curva seu corpo para frente. Com seu braço direito tira-o então do chão, projetando para cima com o seu quadril.

Não demorou tanto para a execução do golpe, estando no chão o rapaz que havia recebido o golpe no lugar do outro encrenqueiro estava um tanto surpreso. Piscava algumas vezes buscando entender o acontecimento, mas logo abriu um grande sorriso para Kyungsoo, este que por sua vez estava atônito com que havia feito.

— Qual e sua faixa? — Se pronunciou o rapaz no chão um tanto animado, a única reação que Kyungsoo teve fora de soltar o braço do mesmo e dar um passo para trás.

E ali se iniciara uma grande história.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Segundo Golpe

— Ei... Me diz... Qual é sua faixa? — Baekhyun repetia sua pergunta, sem ligar para o burburinho que começava a escutar por conta dos outros que haviam visto a cena. Algumas pessoas cochichavam comentários sobre o garoto de olhos grandes, destes como: “Você viu como ele derrubou sem tanto esforço o Byun” ou “Ele é louco, vai acabar sendo expulso desse jeito”.

Logo que escutaram alguém dizer que o coordenador estava chegando, com medo de represálias, todos vieram a se dispersar pelos corredores como se nada tivesse acontecido, ninguém desejava ser envolvido. Sehun era um destes, junto do seu grupo sumiu rapidamente dali. Baekhyun continuou a olhar para o rapaz, vendo o quanto este estava nervoso pelo o que havia feito, antes que pudesse lhe falar que estava tudo bem, viu Kyung correr pelo corredor e sumir do lugar igualmente os outros. 

Suspirou baixo, se levantando do chão, como haviam dito, o coordenador chegou no local, perguntando o que havia acontecido ali, bastou então Byun ser responsável por dar as satisfações e com todo seu carisma dizer que nada tinha acontecido, que as pessoas havia apenas trombado em si e acabaram causando um reboliço desnecessário.

— Você sabe como todos ficam animados no primeiro dia de aula... — Disse Byun, dando uma risadinha sem graça, esperando estar sendo bem convincente. 

O homem de meia idade acreditava na mentira do rapaz, dando as boas vindas a “estrela” da escola em mais ano escolar na instituição. Agradeceu como um bom aluno e logo se despediu seguindo o corredor. Desejava naquele momento apenas encontrar aquele rapaz novamente e conseguir com que este entrasse para o time de judô, firmava aquele como seu objetivo e não desistiria tão cedo daquela procura. Esse só não sabia o quanto aquela tarefa seria custosa.

❀

Baekhyun não viu o garoto que lhe derrubara pelo resto do dia, o mesmo não participou das aulas depois do intervalo. Era possível que estivesse fugindo de encontrar com Baekhyun ou até mesmo com o grupo de encrenqueiros. Byun se sentia incomodado com aquilo, não era como se estivesse com raiva de estar fugindo daquela forma, pelo contrário, estava ansioso pelo reencontro, talvez mais do que realmente devesse estar.

Ambos eram da mesma turma, antes do incidente Baek havia ficado curioso sobre o rapaz, exatamente por conta da sua postura quieta e aparentemente certinha, havia atraído o interesse do capitão do time de judô da escola, tanto sem que realmente percebesse ficou a observá-lo durante as primeiras aulas do dia. Kyungsoo não havia dado importância inicialmente para quem estava lhe observando, mas havia percebido muito bem isso. Tanto que ficara incomodado.

A curiosidade de Byun só havia aumentado ainda mais quando ficara sabendo que o mesmo também era um lutador. Nunca pode imaginar que o garoto novato e de aparência franzina poderia ter tamanha agilidade e força como havia demonstrado durante o golpe que havia travado. 

No dia seguinte, Baekhyun estava determinado em falar com o rapaz, tanto que tratou de chegar cedo a escola para abordá-lo. Se animou assim que viu o entrar na sala de aula e seguir para seu respectivo lugar. Foi em sua direção esperando que este se sentasse para abordá-lo de maneira que achou a mais adequada. Pousou as duas mãos sobre o tablado da carteira e abriu seu melhor sorriso, queria parecer uma pessoa bastante convincente naquele momento. Já havia feito aquilo mais vezes, recrutar pessoas para o time, porém por algum motivo se sentia nervoso diante daquele rapaz, exatamente por pensar que daquela vez seria muito mais complicado fazer com que este entrasse em seu grupo.

— Meu nome é BaekHyun. Byun Baekhyun ... — Iniciou sua fala com uma breve apresentação. — Ontem o que você fez foi muito legal e... — Foi logo interrompido pela ação seguinte do rapaz. 

Kyungsoo, alarmado com o início da fala do outro rapaz, segurou um dos pulsos de BaekHyun e saiu puxando o mesmo em direção ao corredor da escola. Levou o garoto consigo para um lugar onde fosse mais reservado para uma conversa. Soltou-o assim que verificou que não havia outras pessoas por perto.

— Você foi quem eu derrubei ontem, né? Me desculpa por aquilo, eu acabei perdendo a cabeça com as provocações daquele cara. Não era para ser você... Quer dizer, não era para ser ninguém... — Kyung estava preocupado com a ideia de que fosse delatado pela agressão que havia cometido contra um colega, não queria decepcionar sua mãe com uma possível expulsão por conta de um ato impensado como aquele. Acreditava que a mulher estava contente com aquela mudança, então não poderia estragar aquele momento. 

— Ou, ou, calma! — Baekhyun levantou suas mãos como em um ato de rendição, era notável a preocupação do garoto a sua frente e que muito possivelmente este estivesse entendendo tudo errado. — Eu não estou com raiva de você, nem nada... Não precisa ficar desse jeito — Tentava tranquilizar o rapaz.

Kyungsoo olhava para Baekhyun analisando sua feição, ele não via quaisquer sinais de que o outro realmente estivesse zangado, dessa forma suspirou relaxando os ombros. 

— Eu não vou denunciar você, okay... Eu vim a sua procura para perguntar se você não quer entrar no time de judô da escola. — Tendo atenção de Kyungsoo sobre si, Baek se sentia ansioso pela sua resposta, desejava com todas suas forças que o mesmo aceitasse seu convite, tê-lo no time iria ser uma grande conquista e como capitão este não poderia jamais deixar um talento como aquele.

Soo colocou uma mão sobre sua nuca, estava sem graça pelo convite inesperado e pela situação que jamais pensou que estaria metido, mas não mudaria sua opinião quanto aquilo, estava ali para estudar e nada mais. Não entraria em nenhum clube, continuaria com o seu objetivo que havia criado desde seu primeiro ano, estudaria para se tornar alguém importante, esportes não lhe condicionariam aquilo. 

— Olha eu agradeço por você não contar a direção o que aconteceu ontem e nem mesmo está com raiva de mim, mas eu não vou entrar em nenhum clube da escola — Disse, evitando por hora contato visual com o rapaz a sua frente. — Obrigado pela oferta, mas dessa vez eu terei que recusar. — Disse tratando de retornar para o caminho em direção a sala, tendo ideia que logo a aula começaria e não podia perdê-la.

Baekhyun correu em sua direção, segurando o mesmo pelo ombro.

— Como não? Você ontem mostrou o talento que tem... Seria um dis-

— Simplesmente eu não vou, estou aqui para estudar, para mim esporte é uma perda de tempo. Se me der licença! — Retirou a mão do outro rapaz de seu ombro com cuidado e continuou seu caminho.

Deixando para trás um Baekhyun um tanto decepcionado, mas não seria ali que o mesmo iria desistir de conseguir com que o mesmo entrasse em seu time. Byun não era uma pessoa que não se contentava com uma resposta se esta não fosse positiva ao seu favor.

❀

Os dias se passaram e Baekhyun continuo com suas tentativas falhas de tentar convencer com que Kyungsoo entrasse no time, buscou informações do rapaz, destas como qual era sua faixa ou onde este tinha treinado, tendo a ideia que o golpe que o mesmo havia lhe dado dias atrás não era comum para que pessoas leigas sobre o esporte viessem a efetuar com tanta maestria como o mesmo havia feito.

Perseguiu-o durante os intervalos e até mesmo em outros momentos aos quais encontrava com o mesmo. Tratava sempre de tocar no mesmo assunto, elogiando-o com o pouco que havia visto, mostrando de forma bastante clara o quanto queria que o mesmo entrasse para o seu time. 

— Vamos, Kyungsoo, você será muito importante no time...— Disse enquanto seguia o garoto pelo corredor, enquanto este o ignorava completamente. 

Kyungsoo tentava ao máximo não dar importância para Byun, evitava-o sempre que conseguia e quando tinha o mesmo sobre sua cola simplesmente não dava qualquer papo, sentia que aquela era a melhor saída. O se mostrava alguém bastante persuasivo para conseguir aquilo que desejava. 

Enquanto seguia para a biblioteca tinha BaekHyun o seguindo, via que este não desistiria fácil mesmo que lhe tivesse dito várias vezes que não desejava entrar para o time. Byun queria vencer Kyungsoo pelo cansaço.

— Baekhyun! 

Ambos foram atraídos pela voz que chamava o capitão do time, um rapaz de altura parecida da de ambos ali, de madeixas castanhas claras e de sorriso bastante carismático e aproximava dos dois trazendo consigo puxando pela orelha um rapaz mais alto e talvez bastante conhecido pelas duas figuras presentes ali. Sehun, conhecido como o encrenqueiro de antes. O mesmo reclamava do incomodo de ter a orelha puxada pelo outro garoto, esbravejando palavras até então desconexas. 

— Eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu na semana passada, pelo visto Sehun estava agindo como um menino mau... — Iniciou sua fala assim que estava perto dos dois, soltou a orelha do mesmo que já estava vermelha por conta da pressão que havia sofrido. — Peça desculpa aos dois agora! — Ordenou cruzando os braços diante o peito olhando para o mesmo após a ordem.

Sehun resmungou um palavrão enquanto esfregava a própria orelha e no mesmo momento levou um beslicão no braço vindo daquele que estava a segurar sua orelha tempos antes. 

— Suho pare de me bater, já chega! — Exclamou o mesmo agora esfregando seu braço, pelo visto não era a primeira agressão que havia recebido no dia pelo outro. 

— Me desculpem por esse projeto de delinquente, a mãe dele tenta ensinar bons modos para ele, mas ele se recusa a aprender. Uma grande luta diária da senhora Oh — Disse o mesmo olhando para Kyungsoo. — Cheguei sem me apresentar. Baekhyun me disse sobre você... Kyungsoo não e mesmo? — Disse oferecendo um aperto de mão — Meu nome e Kim Jungmyeon, sou o ex-capitão do time de judô da escola, todos me chamam por Suho, mas pode me chamar como preferir. 

Por educação Kyungsoo aceitou o aperto de mão retribuindo-o com um sorriso sem graça. 

— Esse daqui e Oh Sehun, ele arrumou briga com você no primeiro dia de aula. Ele tem essa mania de achar que tudo tem que ser da maneira que ele quer... — Olhando para o rapaz mais alto entre os quatro de forma repreensiva. — Estou esperando a hora que vai pedir desculpas para Kyungsoo, não temos o dia todo Sehun! — Exclamou para o rapaz buscando que ele fizesse o que havia praticamente ordenado.

— Ahhh... Ta’ bom você parece um velho chato resmungão agindo assim...— Disse Oh já sem paciência, se aproximou alguns passos de Kyungsoo, fez uma breve reverencia. — Me desculpe por aquele dia. — Disse de forma baixa sequer olhando diretamente para os olhos de Kyung.

Baekhyun ao fundo segurava uma risada da situação, adorava momentos como aquele quando Suho colocava ordem no arruaceiro.

— Tudo bem! — Soo sem graça da situação deu apenas uma resposta breve para terminar logo com aquilo, estava perdendo tempo demais ao qual poderia estar utilizando para seus estudos.

— Pronto agora com tudo resolvido... Vou levar esse encrenqueiro para ajuda com a limpeza do pátio para ver se ele aprende de uma vez por toda que suas ações tem consequências, nos vemos por ai Kyung, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. — Suho se despedia do mesmo puxando Sehun pelo braço pelo corredor, este que reclamava algumas coisas com o mais baixo.

Ficando apenas os dois no corredor Baekhyun logo abria um grande sorriso, pensando em mais uma vez tocar no assunto da entrada do outro no clube, mas antes que viesse se pronunciar via o rapaz de cabelos escuros revirar os olhos e seguir em direção a biblioteca, local onde frequentava em seus momentos livres. 

Durante aqueles dias, por conta da sua insistência Byun havia gravado praticamente os lugares que Kyung frequentava, ate mesmo a rotina que o mesmo tinha. Talvez aquele fosse o incomodo maior do outro, sempre que tentava fugir do insistente rapaz o mesmo lhe encontrará, sempre estando com o seu típico sorriso de animação no rosto. Ambos foram para a biblioteca, Kyungsoo se debruçava sobre seus livros enquanto Baekhyun fazia algumas anotações sobre certas observações. Todas essas voltadas para Do, o capitão estudava o outro rapaz, desde ao seu físico aos seus movimentos, imaginando em vários momentos como poderia ser seu desempenho completo no tatame, quando se pegava naqueles tipos de pensamentos sentia algumas batidas do seu coração vacilarem por uns instantes. Kyungsoo estava ocupando seus pensamentos mais tempo do que realmente fosse de se esperar.. 

Teve a atenção de Kyungsoo voltada para si, provavelmente havia sido pego enquanto observava o mesmo tempo demais e o outro poderia estar incomodado sendo observado. Voltava-se para frente novamente para suas anotações fazendo um bico com os lábios. Enquanto Kyungsoo pigarreava e tentava se concentrar outra vez com os seus estudos, o mais engraçado de tudo era que ambos não se incomodavam com a presença um do outro, mesmo que houvesse objetivos controversos. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> O-goshi e uma técnica de quadril usado no judô, no caso a técnica que o Kyungsoo utiliza no Baekhyun "sem querer". Por ser o motivo do inicio do envolvimento deles achei valido dar o nome da fanfic deste. Espero que tenham gostado. 😅


End file.
